Fiery Black Blooded Magic
by GothicDancingWolf
Summary: Three teenagers create a fomidable team, striking down those who oppose them. Unfortunately the leader has a run-in with Hao, who wishes for him to join his cause. Their last battle is against team The Ren... What's going to happen?


_The Shaman Tournament, also known as the Shaman Fight in Tokyo, is held every 500 years in the Tokyo regions of Japan. Shamans from all over the world gather in groups of three to fight each other to become the Shaman King. The strongest shaman receives the light of the Great Spirit. This invokes continuous knowledge and wisdom, giving the Shaman King the ability to save the world from impending doom; the Celestial Comet. Shamans are gifted beings who manipulate the powers and abilities of the spirits of the earth, and the spirits of the dead._

_It's the middle of the Shaman Fight on the outskirts of Japan, where team Funbari Onsen is trying to take down Hao and his entire band of shamans. Then there are the X-Laws, an organization brought together by the desire to destroy Hao once and for all. Team Funbari Onsen: leader, Asakura Yoh. X-Laws: leader, the Iron Maiden Jeanne. Asakura Hao leads his hoard of strong shamans, and Tao Ren leads his group, team The Ren. For now, the shamans get together and cultivate their next strategies. But this story pertains to one group, known as team Kishin Destruction._

_**Alexander Doomfire/Arkana**_

_A 16 year old who harbors a phoenix spirit named Arkana. The harbinger of fire comes from Kyoto Japan, an orphan whose parents died from an illness. He is a part of the Shaman Fight to become the Shaman King in order to restore his life with his little sister. He fights with brass knuckles as his medium, his oversoul taking the form of a fiery death sentence. His attitude is calm, quite and casual. The only time he lashes out is when his teammates or friends are in severe danger; he does not like to fight that much. He is the leader of team Kishin Destruction, and is looked up to by the second member, Chrona._

_**Chrona/Ragnarok**_

_Chrona is a 17 year old girl whose spirit was the scourge of the ancient Atlantis before it sunk. He was a master of weaponry, and eventually turned himself into a monster by fusing his blood with a substance called 'black blood.' This black blood turned his body into a weapon itself, but he was killed and his soul was locked away. That is, until a powerful witch-like shaman under Hao's wing released him, forcing her daughter to use him as her guardian spirit. With Ragnarok at her side, Chrona ran away from her mother and entered the Shaman Fight in Tokyo, where she met up with a boy named Alexander Doomfire. Her weapon is a perfect replica of the ancient Ragnarok sword, her oversoul using Ragarok's spirit as a shield and several other weapons to power up the sword. Chrona is a very shy girl, always backing up behind Alexander and Kokoro. She has a fear of dealing with other people, constantly repeating, "I don't understand anything…"_

_**Kokoro Kiseki/Hiriku Amane**_

_This 17 year old black mage conjures the spirit of Hiriku Amane, a female magician who died performing one of the most miraculous spells in all of history up to date; it is called the Aero, which is the ability to manipulate wind. Kokoro's home land is a mystery, only because she refuses to speak of it (no matter how many times Chrona asks her about it). The girl is outspoken, friendly, jumpy, and sometimes a bit emotional when needed. Her magic is based off of whatever emotion she is feeling, and her oversoul is the elemental magic incased within the staff of her guardian spirit. Some of the elements are called upon depending on the area or her current situation, and sometimes the magic does not work right away. She was forced to find a group to join due to the rules of the tournament upon meeting Chrona in the Patch's gift shops. Kokoro insulted Chrona's behavior, causing Ragnarok to get angry and force the girl into battle with the black mage. Although Kokoro defeated Chrona, she still put up a grand fight. Admiring her newly found bravery and strength, Kokoro joined up with team Kishin Destruction._

The wind was beginning to pick up, and the tall green coniferous trees began to sway in its song. The sweet melody reached the faces of three teenagers sitting outside the Patch Arena. Kokoro's purple tresses curled around her neck and cheeks, a red flush covering them. "It's so pretty out here…"

The pink haired youth looked up from her fetal position, lavender hues looking toward her much respected team member. "Y-you mean, you've never been to Japan before?"

"Nah."

"W-where are you f-f-from?" Chrona could feel the irritation inside of the sword. A quiver of black light shined through it, her spirit popping out of the tip of the hilt. Ragnarok seemed annoyed. A gloved fist smacked the girl upside her head, causing it to whip back. She sprang forward, clutching her temples. "YOWWW!"

"Shut up, you idiot! We're waiting for the oracle pager to announce the next victim- I uh- I mean opponents!" He backhanded Chrona once more, his master covering her face with her skinny arms and whimpering in fear. Satisfied with this turn of events, Ragnarok slowly slivered back inside of his sword until Alexander cleared his throat.

Without even looking toward his teammates, Alexander's fiery eyes closed and a sigh of disappointment escaped his lips. "Quit bullying Chrona, please." Warm lips twisted into a frown as he chose to look upon the one he was scolding. "She didn't do anything to harm you or Kokoro, so stop trying to pulverize her. Understand?" Even as he reprimanded him, his tone of voice remained steady and cool.

As Chrona sighed in relief, Ragnarok only snorted as he completely enveloped himself inside of her weapon. "Yeah, yeah. Don't beat up the pansy, I got it." Chrona's cheeks puffed and flushed.

Kokoro giggled with a wide grin on her rose colored face. "Oh shut up, Ragnarok. Chrona knows to just ignore you." Suddenly, the smile completely faded. A look of threatening darkness covered her facial expression. "Because we all know that if you keep messing with her, I'm going to destroy you."

Alexander began to speak, his mouth hanging open to speak the words, "Now, Kokoro…" before a Shaman Official's voice rang within the arena.

"In five minutes, the first battle for today will start! You know 'em, you love 'em, and you can't get enough of 'em! Get ready for TEAM KISHIN DESTRUCTION!" In just moments, cheering had burst from within the crowd. "Their opponents are fighting for the first time in their group of three. Give it up for TEAM SHEEP MASTERS!"

"T-team… Sheep Masters..?" Kokoro's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. The black mage then erupted into a laughing fit, falling off of the ledge as Chrona tried to catch her. "THAT'S THE DUMBEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD!"

The team leader sighed, voice quiet in speaking. "Their name might be ridiculous, but their leader is formidable. I've heard a lot about him. He's Vlork, also known as the legendary wielder of sheep."

"Wielder… of sheep?" Chrona and Kokoro's voices echoed simultaneously, their faces red from holding back laughter. "That's totally psycho!" Chrona once again tried to keep Kokoro from falling over with laughter. "I can't believe this 'Vlork' is formidable."

Even Ragnarok joined the chorus of chortles. "How the hell is some guy who shoots sheep gonna beat us?" The spirit's comment only caused the Black Blood Demon and the Black Mage to snicker loudly.

"It doesn't matter… I'm not fighting anyway." That almost depressed sounding sigh escaped Alexander. "I know you can take these idiots, Kokoro. Hiriku's magic is no match for Vlork."

Scrambling to her feet with the help of the other girl, the black mage brushed the dust off of her black and white lace skirt. "Fine, but Chrona better back me up." Pointing behind her with her thumb, the said shaman jumped and clung to her sword. "Let's get going, then." _Right!_ A golden bracelet began to glow from around her right wrist. With the sound of a small chime, the light began to mold into something different. It changed in size and mass, its vertical length growing just a few inches taller than its master. A staff appeared in her hands, with a decorative black rose atop to filter her elemental magic. "This'll be fun!"

Lights, camera, action. The feel of the arena was set to bloodlust, as team Sheep Masters stood on the ring side. Two extremely tall men stood diagonal behind a much shorter figure, bearing a good four feet. Shoulder length hair of purple with pink eyes, and a black tear drop sported beneath his left eye. A teasing grin bore sharp canines as his arms crossed, a large silver rocket launcher latched to rope connecting to his back. "Cht… Team Kishin Dribble better put up a good fight before I slaughter them all." Despite his size, the shaman Vlork at the age of 18 stood in front of his 15 year old companions, Starks and Fenris. His teammates were not allowed to speak, but they did snicker at his insult.

Starks pushed his curly silver hair from his bright blue eyes, his Koropokkur spirit Kodorodo sitting on his shoulder. _Being Ainu will be quite the advantage in our battle,_ he thought surely to himself. _Fenris' Jang Si's going to kick the crap outta those guys._

Sure enough, the other boy was leaning against a tall figure completely mummified. He yawned loudly, his red hair covering most of his upper face. _Let's just get this over with. I'm going chick hunting after this._ The sound of the official's voice caused Fenris to jerk up into a straight stand. His emerald eyes would scan the area, grinning at what he saw. Finally moving onto the stage with three minutes to spare, team Kishin Destruction stood on the opposite side of the stage.

"And here they are, team Kishin Destruction! Oh man, tension is rising as both of the leaders move in to the middle of the ring with hatred flaring!" The councilman's arm flung upright into the air, pointing at the ceiling as he jumped out of excitement. There were some boos in the stage, and more were cheering. Alexander thought he could hear people chanting his own name, and part of the crowd calling out to Vlork.

Alexander's calm eyes studied the shorter figure which stood before him, holding back a smug smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. _I can't believe he's the one who…_

"What the hell are you staring at, moron? Say something." Those devious canines sparkled as Vlork began taunting the other leader. His arms folded confidently against his chest, those pink eyes leering deeply into Alexander's. "If you got something to say, say it."

The other's hand slowly slipped into the pocket of his black corduroy pants, fingers moving around inside the soft fabric. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Chrona." That smile he had been holding back finally appeared, but not so much as to give his confidence away. His fingers pulled out of his pocket, wrapped around a thick black case with the word _Arkana_ written in gold lettering at the stop. Without popping it open, he moved backwards, still keeping his fiery eyes on Vlork. _My teammates know what to do. I only hope Vlork doesn't anger Chrona. That could mean huge trouble for us._ The boy's feet finally stopped at the back totem pole,, keeping his hands clutched tightly around the black case. His eyes turned on Kokoro, giving her the permissive nod. _Don't let me down. Don't let Chrona down…_

Way back in the crowd, the middle set of chairs only sported a few shamans. Yoh Asakura sat between Anna Kyoyama and Manta Oyamada, with his arms crossed over his stomach. A soft smile danced on his lips as he watched the goings on in the arena. The rest of team Funbari Onsen and team The Ren were gathered around them as spectators of this battle. Several feet down from them sat the most formidable team in the shaman fight, Hao Asakura and all of his followers. The boy sighed and rested his chin upon connected fingers, brown hues watching with boredom.

Kokoro tapped the top of her staff against her shoulder, watching as her leader moved back. "This is it." In a quick motion, the staff rose above her head. She twirled it a few times, then slammed its base right before her feet. "Hiriku Amane, I summon thee. Please, lend my team your elemental strength!" The mortuary tablet that resided in her side bag began to glow a bright golden light. A fluorescence of shimmering gold surrounded its master, slowly taking the form of a transparent woman. "Are you ready for battle?"

The woman's head slightly motioned downward into a nod. Her voice was cool and gentle as she spoke, "Yes, Lady Kiseki. Let the fight begin."

"Alright… Hiriku Amane, the sorceress of elemental magic. Go into the Aranian staff!" With a simple nod, Hiriku's spirit formed a small ball of light. As Kokoro held this in her hands, she closed her eyes and gave it a small kiss. "Let's do this." Moving her staff inward one way, she began to push Hiriku's spirit inside of it. Surely enough, the mass of mana had entered the object, causing it to glow and shimmer with power, creating the elemental diamonds around the top rose. "Okay… I've got this!"

"HEY, YOU IDIOT! Are you just gonna stall or get me in oversoul?" Ragnarok reached out of his tablet around his 'master,' clonking her upside the head. "Get it in gear, moron!"

"YOWCH!" Chrona stumbled forward a bit, holding her head with a single tear in her right eye. "Fine. Ragnarok…" Chrona's voice steadily became monotone, standing up straight to face Vlork from afar. "Let's go…"

With a swirl of his black blood, Ragnarok too took the same form Hiriku did. "It's about time. Let's get them, Chrona!" Nodding, the pink haired girl gripped the black light ball. "Ragnarok… into the sword…" Pulling just a sheath which was tied to her side, she lifted it and firmly pressed his spirit into it. Black and purple light flickered dangerously out of the sheath, slowly taking the form of a thick, long blade. A red blade with a black stripe down the middle showed its form, Ragnarok's black blooded essence radiating dangerously from it. Chrona's left hand clutched her upper right, the other hanging loosely downward with the sword wrapped in her fingers. "Kokoro… we're ready…" Her lavender eyes almost seemed lifeless.

"So… one uses magic…"

"M'hm."

"And the other uses…?"

"How should I know, Yoh?" Anna's right hand quickly moved to Yoh's head, slapping it roughly. "All I said about it was that I've never heard of a shaman like that before."

The brunette stared blankly at his fiancée. "You called her _it_? That's not very nice Ann-!" The famous left hand slap caused his words to go astray.

"Something feels almost supernatural. Not human…"


End file.
